


Баллада о командире

by VerteidigerSeinesHerzens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bromance, Drama, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerteidigerSeinesHerzens/pseuds/VerteidigerSeinesHerzens
Summary: Ты ушел. Но позвал за собой. Ты отдал последний приказ.





	Баллада о командире

**Author's Note:**

> Ирвину Смиту, ангелу разведки, Командору.
> 
> Вдохновлено My Chemical Romance - The Light Behind Your Eyes и атмосферой фильма "Баллада о бомбере". 
> 
> Появилась порывистая и душевная озвучка стиха от Люtzия. Большое спасибо за атмосферу устам, оживившим строчки 
> 
> https://m.vk.com/wall-84218320_461

Я потерял последнюю опору, 

Я жизнь родную потерял. 

Я не надеюсь слухом дыханье уловить живое, но... 

_Если_ жив ты, я тебя спасу.

* * *

Пусть тебя я не спас, пусть сам отдал приказ: 

"Иди и встреть смерть в бою". 

Твой исполню наказ — 

Встану к тем, кто погиб и погибнет в строю.

Ты падешь смертью подлых иль храбрых? 

Вот, о чем ты спросил у меня. 

В голубых, вольно-светлых глазах 

Снова сталь и свобода огня. 

Я тебя таким грустным не видел. 

Ты жалеешь, ты в скорби, скажи? 

Я с тобой рядом встану, 

Не дам перьям опасть на крылах светлейшей души. 

Ты в своей вине не виновен, ты — воин... 

Свою оставил мечту, но 

Сохранил, сберег до конца 

Всё, за что так безжалостно-страстно сотни верных друзей отдавали сердца.

"Солдаты! Зажгите сердца! — 

и снова ты, и снова первый в последний раз бойцам сказал. —

Вперёд! " 

В свободу верят долею последнего мгновения, 

Кто видит свет в твоих глазах. 

Для меня ты точно не герой: друг, товарищ, а теперь — воспоминание... 

Ты не меньше любим, ты теперь не один. 

Нашел место себе на тернистом пути, 

Ты дожил до смерти свидания — 

Пред бойцами сдержал обещание.

Командир, разрешаешь напиться? 

Я тобою дорожил живым. 

В этот раз нам уж вовек не встретиться. 

Я выполню наказ твой, коль не доведется 

Отправиться во след, к другим, ушедшим, дорогим.

Я, как ты, не создан для жизни. 

На земле я опять не у дел. 

Но в глазах твоих ясных, серьезных 

Я в товарищей спины глядел. 

Ты сверху отдавай приказ, и мы тебя услышим. 

Я знаю все, о чем ты так мечтал, ради чего горел. 

Ты говорил мне жить во имя человечества, 

Но выжить, друг мой, не велел. 

И смотришь откуда-то сверху, но больше не с горы сердец, 

Отданных человечеству, растерзанных борьбой, потерянных в бою 

Ты, лучший человек, 

Прожил и умер командиром, до последнего дыхания в строю. 

Мне правда больше нечего сказать, 

Опали перьями свободы крылья. 

Я больше не увижу свет в твоих глазах, 

Хоть снова свысока ты смотришь на меня. 

Сохраню в порядке я твою могилу. 

Безымянную в пути тебе я посвящу. 

В сердце у меня ты выгравирован общим именем с равными, стоявшими в строю.

И ты ушел, хоть так любил наш мир. 

Навечно сердца пламенем любим и дорог, свободы воин и солдат, 

Товарищ мой и командир. 

И перья белые опали с наших крыльев.


End file.
